Darkness of souls
by Jake Atlas
Summary: "A loner... That's who I am. Friends? They weren't real friends. They abandoned me so easily. Then, it all changed. When I bluffed and said that I knew Kenpo, that was when I entered a whole new world."
1. chapter1-4

disclaimer : I do not own the naruto series and if I did it would be alot different . if you like this story then review i will also i will not post intill someone reveiw in a treat for the wirter . and yes it contain lemon so you have Been warned so sit back and enjoy .also this is chapter index 1-5 the next one will be 6- whatever . as the lemon part of this story will have a big role in this story .

Darkness of souls  
By  
Jake Atlas

Isaiah P.O.V

The night was dark my windows flash up with lightning . The thunder crackle roar as if the devils were speaking in my ears .  
I woke up to a Nightmare of myself being sent into the inferno and being burn a live by demons and in this dream i saw everyone I love being damn to damn nation and torture . It was 1:00 AM in the morning so I try to sleep but could not my dad came into my room about four hours later telling it was time for school so I got ready took a shower and ate breakfast . My dad left me for the rest of the mourning so I started to play Xbox 360 I play for about an hour after I got my iPhone 4 Gen and I started to read my naruto manga for the day after my bus was here so I wore my black leather Trent coat that was rain proof . I only wore it because it was pouring outside . So when I got On the bus I sat by my best freind Robert . He was like a brother to me . Of course he was Sleeping on the bus ride it took two hours just to get to school so it was a long ride . I put my ear buds in and my black hood on and startled to snooze. I woke up the taping of my best friend it was time to go to the god forsaken school I had no friends anymore thanks to those damn shagfags .They took my best friend from his name was Christian I treated and trust him as a brother . He chose them over me so I did not give a damn anymore If he want a true friend then he would come to me . So I was done think about this . The bell i rang and so I went to first period . It was dodgeball I was alway last on every team and game it because I had no athlete ablitity at all but I did beat everyone in one thing it was brains . So I was hit by all the kids . All well I had to go to the principal because I cuss out the one of the teacher . I got supsend from p.e after words it was lunch and for the rest of school I just sept so I got on the bus and it was pouring of course the dumbass little 7th graders were on the bus so I sat quietly I was sit there intell I saw a bright flash . Next thing I knew . I was under a tree looking at the blue sky . I thought to myself am I dead this must be heaven . I heard a rustled coming from a blush .

I jump to my feet yelling "I know Kempo and MMA" ! ! ! ! !

Even those I knew I was bluffing .

The first thing to appear was teenage about my age .

He had blue eyes yellow spike hair Wiskiers on both side of his cheeks .

The next was girl with pink hair green eyes and a huge forehead .

The last person was a man who wore a mask and had gray spiky hair .

I thought to my self (I'm in the naruto world hell yes).

Chapter 1 introduction

I look at them at them with joy for the first time in my life was happy.

I've been wanting to come to this world sense the very first episode I said to myself in my thought  
(be compose and and act as if you did not know who they were because you might hit a red flag or might be killed it a clean slate I thought to myself).

The teenager boy ask me "who I was and why I was out here"

"I thought for a moment" .

Then I said "my name is Aaron Cross cause they did not know my real name . I was sitting here under the tree to get catch some z's because of my village was slaughter by a group of mercenary's I was the only survivor".

. "I took what I could my clothes and my pocket knife for protection ".  
"The blonde said "I can relate oh by the way I'm Naruto Uzimaki and one day I'm going to be Hokage believe it" with a litte smirk.

. " I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you "the pink hair girl said

"I'm Kakashi Hatake it a pleasure to meet you" he said with a composed look on his face .

So then I ask what the were doing out here in this are . Kakashi spoke up "were doing some recon on this area and gather intell about it that the mission for today"

. "Is it ok if I call you kakashi sensei I ask ".

"He look at me and said sure" .

"Naruto ask if I could come with them to the village to meet the hokage"

."kakashi said sure why not with a sigh" .

We ran as fast as we could within 10 minutes we were at the Kage building I thought( it amazing was I can run full speed for 10 minutes and not tired out that was awesome) . We walk to the door of the Kage office Kakashi knock on the door

the Kage said "come in "

I walk in slow and bowed to show my respect to the leader of the village she look at and said "who is this boy"She said very intimating . Kakashi answer "his name is Aaron Cross his village was wipe out he's the only survivor"

. The Kage look at me and said "I'm sorry to hear that my name is Tsunade if there any thing you need you can come to me"she said it with lots of love in her voice. I said "thank you " then i look her in the eyes and said

"There is one thing if I could become a ninja for this village that would be great gift also to avenge my family death and village"

.she said "well I think I can arrange something by tomorrow".

"I will arrange a place you stay at for the time being"  
she said politely .  
"So you guy are dismissed for the day" . she said with content

Chapter2

Aaron P.O.V

I was walking to the house that I was assign to when I saw Naruto he walk up to me and said me if I want to go for some ramen from iraku ramen shop . I said "sure I love ramen" .

He said "great then let go".

We ran there in about two minutes I thought to myself (I can really get used to this)

. So we walk in and saw a older man . He said " ah my number one customer Naruto And who this gentlemen" .

He look at me. Waiting for me to say some thing Naruto then replied " he my new friend Aaron-Kun" .

"Nope I'll be paying for the hole thing" said naruto .

"I said thanks"

Then we sat down I ask naruto why he was pay for the whole thing. The old man came over and ask what would you like to order. I ask for a beef ramen while naruto said three chicken ramen. After the man left naruto said "it because your new and you can pay me back later."

I Said "thanks".

Naruto ask me "what it was like in my village and who lend it".

I said "it was lend by a president who was elect by votes of the people".

"Did you have ninja "he ask  
"nope just police law enforcer"  
I said .

After are food arrived we stopping talking and ate after words. I went my house strip down and went bed for the big day tomorrow . I woke up in the middle of the night I woke up to a text I got from a friend it said taya ID number on the screen it made no sense at all because the fact that I was in the naruto verse and there no signal out here I was in a different a world so I know it had to be trick by some one a genjutsu so I left it alone the it said taya again se text were the hell a are you I need to talk to you isaiah I just ingored it I turn the phone off and laid in my bed listening to the rain that hit my window i fell asleep .

I woke up to the alarm clock going off inside my head because I train myself to wake up on time I got out of bed i went to the shower and wash the sweat off my body from the dream I had I put on my clothes from the day before it was about time to go for the test but before that I mutter "I don't know a fucking jutsu this is going to suck ".

So after I went to the Kage building to see were the test was . When I got there

tsunade look at me and said "train ground no. 7 ".

Then went back to her work I said may I leave i ask since .

She said "yes" .

I bowed and walk out to the training grounds I walk over to no. 7 and went in I saw Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura I walk up two them and ask "what was the test"

kakashi look at me and throw me a kunai holder and a strap that for my leg

I ask "what am I suppose to do with this "

"this is part of the test" said kakashi

naruto and sakura move away to safe zone or the place to watch

he look at me with seriousness he  
then said "this test is to test your stat are in combat I will go easy the kunai you have are round down so we don't kill each other"

. I said" you get the first move ".

Then he pull out on of his porno books and said" your turn "

so I ran at him at full jumping up doing a high jump kick he just block it as It did not phase him "I bet you did not see this coming" I said

my clone came out of the ground and grab his foot then I kick him with spin kick that actually knock him back he disappear into a cloud of smoke I've seen this before I jump up and he came out I came down and kicking him in the face

he jump back and he said " that enough I got all the intell I need I have some where to be so your dismissed"

he pop into smoke before I could say anything . Then naruto came up to me and said "great job pasting the test know there have only been four people to ever been past by kakashi" .

I said "very interesting and thanks for the congrat's naruto San ".

Sakura said "later after me and Naruto mission you want to go buy some gear for further missions"

i said "Thank for the offer but no thanks I have all the gear I need" with cofendeint

Sakura look at me confused of what I said she then said "well I will pay for all the gear plus I don't think your outfit is very presentable for a ninja don't take this as a insult but your clothes are very wore and look at your coat it got a patches that are made to keep hole out and your pants there very ripped"

I thought for a second about what she had said and then I said  
"sure then since you put that way Sakura Kun" .

She then said "well we will meet with you in a hour after the mission is over ok so we can get ready".

I'll see you then" I said .

After I walk away from them I did not realize that Kakashi left me with the weapons that were part of the test so I went to look for him around town .

Kakashi P.O.V

After the test I teleported to tsunade office to summit the report of Aaron ability and what he was proficient in. I knock on tsunade office door and she answer and said come in . So I open the door to the office and walk in and look at Tsunade and said " I have the report on Aaron for you"

. She then look up to me and said "well how did it go" .

I then said "it was very interesting his Tiajutsu was very good but he could work on it to make it better he knows a Jutsu or two and his skill to analyze the situation was beyond genin and even some chunnin there was also one other thing he good at it was that he plans out a trap before the fight even started which show he worthy of being a genin the question was what team he would be in" .

Tsunade look at me with a thought then she spoke "do you think he's a spy for the akatasuki" .  
I then said "we can't assume that in till we have a enough intell on him plus he seem to polite to be a spy"  
. Tsunade look at me with some thing was puzzling her mind on this subject at hand she then spoke and said "Aaron will be under your care and supervised by you".

Then I spoke "we have sai so it would be a problem" .

Tsunade then said " he with the Root a lot of the time So when he part of the team Aaron will have to sit out at that time so it perfectly fine" .

"I said ok then I will talk to him about later" I said .

Then tsunade said "your dismissed" . I bowed then teleported away .

Aaron P.O.V (seven hour time skip )

I was siting in my room and decide to take a shower to relieve myself of tension in my body and the strain in my muscles and body because of the sparring match I had with Kakashi sensei . So I turn on the hot water and started to relax. After the shower I put my clothes on and I heard another text coming from my iPhone even those I turn off the power I look at it said from Taya again the message was I want to be your girlfriend I know now that was not Taya so I took it and I pull it apart because when I was in the other world I had to replace the screen on my Ipod 4 gen so I got to the battery and remove it carefully and put into my pocket and put the iPhone back under my dresser drawer after words I went to the kitchen and made myself some dumping and ate them . After five minute when I was done with my food. I heard a knock at the door I look out the eye hole it was kakashi I open the door and he said "may I come in" ?

I said "sure why wouldn't let you in I have nothing to hide"

he walk in and said "that my house was nice" .

I then said "thanks oh by the way you forgot you gear you lend to me in the test" .

He said "keep it also you'll need it when it comes to the mission you have with my team that why I came here so I'll see you later"

then he went to the door and left I said "by" .

A hour late naruto and Sakura knock on my door I open it and i said "ready to go get my gear" ?

Sakura look at me and said "yep were ready"

so as I walk through the door way time literally time stop as if I was in the tsukiyomi the nightmare realm the genjutsu that itachi used on sasuke and kakashi.

Then the room went black all I saw was darkness I heard a voice call out to me it said some thing I could not hear I yelled back and said " who out there show yourself"

it said something in a different language that I could not understand then the figure appear in front of me it had a black robe it face was covered by the hood I all I could see was shadows and bloody crimson red eyes spilling out with hatred and murders intent it said to me ...

"this world is not what you think it is your in great danger in this end you will ether find light in your soul or be cosumed by darkness and sin and betrayal"

I ask" who are you "?

"My name is not important right now you will find out soon enough and I could be what the real side of you is who know I must go now I hope you find the light in your soul".

I said "wait I have questions that need answering now" !

Yelling to him when he vanish into the darkness then genjutsu dispelled and i was back in the world I walk over Sakura and ask

"what shop we were going to first"?

She said "the clothing store to get me out of my clothes"

while we walk there (I was silent because I was think to myself about what happen earlier in that weird world )

so as we walk into the store I saw all kinds of clothing . Sakura walk up to me and said "buy anything you want I don't care how much it cost I'll pay it for you since your new" .

I said "don't I have to pay you back"

she look at me and said with seriousness in her voice "nope this is what friend do for each other" .

I started to get tear eye because of all the joy I was experiencing .

She look at me and said in a soft mothery tone "are you crying"?

I said "nope these are just tear of joy because no girl expect my mom has been so kind to me in my life" .

She hugged me and said "don't mention it that what freinds are for" .

I look up at her and said" thanks well um I guess it time shop".

I coffed to make it seem as If I'm acting tough and like a man .

So I went over to the armor and saw this light weight senju armor that I had to have it was purple with black on the shoulder pads and waist she pay for it I was so happy I love this version of Sakura more then the author who made her up. So afterward i went to the weapon shop and got all my weapon sharpen my kunai shurikens and my knife that I came with it was the one that look like guy from halo reach who had the skull on his helmet it was his knife a bowie knife it was a present from my mother also Sakura bought me a katana which I wore with pride afterwards I went to home and put my stuff a way waiting for tomorrow so went to the shower and wash down afterward I pray to the lord and and went to bed .

Chapter 3  
Training of my ninja path

Aaron P.O.V  
My alarm clock went off to wake me up from the deep sleep I was groggy I slowly got out of bed grab my clothes and got in shower. After I went to my fridge and grabbed the milk and the jelly . I went to the cabinet to grab the bread a knife and plate to make some toast . After I grabed my senju armor put it on I strap my kunai holder and put my katana on my shoulder with the shoulder strap I walk out of my house and grab my key and lock door. After that I ran to the hokage building to see were I was suppose to meet Kakashi sensei . I walk into the building and went to the Kage office I knock on the door someone said "come in "

it sound like the Kage I walk in and bowed to show that I have respect for the village leader she look at me and said "what is it I can help you with"?

Then she went back to her paper work . I then said politely "do you know were I can meet kakashi for the mission lord tsunade-sama ".

She look at me and said "over at the village bridge he should be there around 8:00 A.M. "

Then she went back to her work on her desk .

I said "thank you" and bowed.

I walk out of the room and head for the bridge it was 7:52 A.M by the time I got there I sat there for about ten minutes waiting for Kakashi apparently he did not show up for another hour .I look at him and ask

"what the mission was today" .

He look up from his porno book he reads and said "were going to learn the climbing tree exercise today ".

I said "all right I'm ready to do this".

So we walk over to the training field to walk up the trees he look at me and said to me

"while walking up a tree the main focus is to learn how to put enough chakra in the souls of your feet to walk up let now try it "

. I focus my chakra and in my first try I was all ready walk up the tree . Kakashi said "very good now were going to the hot springs ".

I look at him and said "why".

it for the next training kakashi said . We walk in and he told me how to walk on water I tryed it and was able to walk perfectly on water so he look at me and said "well your more then meet the eye" . "I did not expect to get this far so in such little Time so this is the special training for you he "said seriously .He pull out a piece of paper

I said "what is that ".

"This piece of paper is made of special kind of tree grown on charka there are five elements fire water wind earth and lightning the paper will tell me what nature you are it will burn for fire soak for water cripple for lightning split in two for wind and disintegrate for earth" he said .

He hand it to me .I startled to focus my chakra through it first it cripple then split in two and burned I was happy because I got the elements I wanted .

After kakashi "told my mission was done for the day so I could rest I bowed and left" .

Kakashi P.O.V.  
After I dismissed Aaron I thought for a second (how is possible for Aaron to have three nature elements there is only a selected handful Jonin even special Jonin that have three nature elements . Well it does not even matter it just means he has talented) .

So after I was done think about him I decided to go to the hokage building to summit the report on Aaron so I weave the hand signs to teleport there. So when I got there I walk to tsunade office and knock on the door . Someone said come in it was more then likely tsunade I open the door and walk in . I look at tsunade to get her attention . She look at me so I know I had attention then I said" I have the report you ask me to do on Aaron" .

She look at me and said "So how did it go" .

I answer "well he past the tree climbing exercise and walking on water exercise with in a short time he is very talented also there one more thing he got three nature element nature for a beginner" .

She look at me with interest and said "he might be able to join the Anbu with that kind of talented"

I said" oh really you don't say he's got a lot to learn before that happens I will take it into consideration but first he need to train a lot ".

She look at me and she said after I was done speaking.

"well your dismissed to do whatever you please kakashi" .

I said "thank you "and left .

Aaron P.O.V  
I was sitting in my room when I heard a knock at the door . I look through the eye hole and saw Sakura out side in her casual clothes which were quite hot her not that I have a crush on her or anything I open the door . I look at her trying not to ask her out because she look beautiful . I look at her .

She look at me and said "do you want to go meet some of the other ninja that me and naruto know" .

I said "sure why not ".

So I walk out my door and lock it we went a restaurant I walk in and saw six people including naruto there was a girl with long blonde hair a young man with a tradition Japanese pony tail and big sized man. A girl with white eyes and indingo hair a boy with shades and and a boy with tattoos on his face .

I look at all of them and said "my name is aaron cross I am new to the village it so nice to meet you all"

. I sat down and started to look at rthe menu to see what I wanted .

Blonde look at me and said "my name is ino it nice to meet you These are my team mates shikamaru Nara And choji ".

Shikamaru look at and mutter "what a drag" .

I was ok with it because it was part of his lazy personally . The boy with the tattoos and said

"I'm kiba and this shino and hinata .  
She look at me and said nothing . Hinata on the other hand was very nervous .

I know how she was she's a timid girl and I'm perfectly find with that . So the waitress came over and ask us what we wanted.

I said "beam pace dumpings and a side of onigiri

"after that everyone else order I had a great time with them over that hour so I felt as if I found peace inside my selve .

After we were done there Sakura walk with me to my house . She ask me "if she could come in to my house I said "sure" so we walk in .

She sat on the couch .

i asked "do you have any other team mate other than naruto and kakashi .

she look at me and said "yes i do his name was sasuke uchiha" .

"what happen to him" i ask in curiousity.

she thought for a minute then look up at me and said" he left the village to get vengences on someone "

she sat by me to get closer to me

i said" i wish i could have met him and delectled him so he would have not left "

she then said "thanks for trying to help but he would not even listen to naruto who was like a brother to him"

she move to my lap i saw her beatiful eyes she laid in my lap and her head rest on my shoulder.

I could tell she was tired from her long ass mission so I let her rest on me for while . The warmth of her body gave me comfort it . I sat there for a hour in till she woke up I had my arms around her protect from this world as if she was my daughter and someone try to hurt her I was there protect her . After she had woke up she look at me .

she then said "sorry was just really tired" .

i said "there a extra bed room down the hall she said thanks she went down the hall "

before i went to bed i was think about this world and for all I know this world could just be a huge dream of Acoma or even I'm dead and this all fake who knows .

Chapter 4 the genjustu  
This chapter was created because of my friend ideals so there going to be a big surprised so sit through if you want to know it about how the story going to play out Jake out

Sakura P.O.V  
I was in the room that aaron let stay in that and i went to bed at 10:00 i snoozed peacefully .

Aaron P.O.V  
I came out of the shower in my sweatpants and no top I walk over to see a beautiful little Sakura blossom blooming so beautifully . it was ten a clock at in the morning

I walk up to the table I sat down and i said "what the special occasion for this treatment"  
she look at me so innocently and walk over to me and sat in my lap she rub my chest she move slow down to my waist I had a boner because of the sexual pleasure I touch her hand and I said "why don't we wait just a little bit" .  
I don't want to if I'm ready for this . She look at me and put her index figure to my lips and she pull her top of her kimono off i saw her small but perfect breast she said "I want you take my virginity" .

Once I heard those words the echo in my thoughts .

The inner me was awake .

I grab her thighs she wrap her legs around my waist I walk her over to my bed while sucking on her neck and bite her softly on her neck she moan in pleasure . I laid on bed the me being on top of her . She kiss me on the neck  
And started to nimble on the skin while she was doing that I went to her breast suck on the them bite them giving her pleasure she moan with her virgin soul . I love It started to move down to her core I slowly removed her pants she was happy or was that lust .she put her hands in my pants and felt my long penis which was good size it was About 8 1/2 inches she started to pull my pants off my dick pop Out she look at and smlled she slowly stroke it I jointed in pleasure it was ready but first she started to lick it and suck it . I felt great it was my first blow job in my life after minute. I pull her head off of it and I laid her it down I strip her panty I saw her gender and she was beautiful down there I slow put my dick in her she moan my name in pleasure . I let her get used to it I slow move in a little more she scream because of the orgasm I felt cherry that protect her I said "now be me my" !

I push in and pop it she scream i start to move faster and faster she moan my name . I moved with speed and long strokes and every time it came out I put it back in right when I was about to cum in her I pull it and i said Sakura suck my dick. she put her mouth on it I took her off it stroke my dick right on her face and cum on her face white liquid all over her face I wipe my dick off and stuck into her again and so she feel what it like when I cum she felt after that we just laid there in silences  
. And listen to the rain . She was blushing red . I said I love the rain . She look at me and started to rub on my chest .

I look at her and said "You understand now we have link fate in terms it we have to get marry" .

She look at me and said "I know that why I did this" .

But Sakura you understand you don't even know are you really sure about this I "said .

"Yes that why I did this I know you were the right one from the beginning" she said

and then she kiss me . I said "I'm tired from the sex so I'm going to go to sleep" .

She look at me she got on top me and laid on her breast were in my eyes sight her womanhood was on my dick we laid there For couple hour she was snoozing I love how peaceful she sept . I love her body warmth I stroke her beautiful pink hair . For once in my life I found peace .

I totally forgot about my family back in the world .

I truely didn't care I love it .

I sniff her beautiful hair Ironic it smelled of sakura blossoms . She woke up looking up at me and started to blush probably because of what happen early i said your eyes are like I can see the heaven in your eyes .your my sweet little angel who was sent the god himself . Then grab her softly by her chim and put my lips on her and made out with her . I took my lips off hers . She blushed her face turn rosy red . She look up at me and said "  
did you get any sleep"?

I said "nope it all most time go to the mission so let get ready".

She ok we both got out of bed and start to get dress . She look at herself and started to look in embarrassed because of all the bite mark I left . She put on her ninja uniform . I put my outfit on then put senju armor on . She said looking good aaron . I said thanks it was about 2:56 P.M. So me and sakura walk out my house and report to the Kage building to report for are mission . We saw naruto kakashi and some one I did not with black hair and a pale skin color . I know who it was but I could not let them know that I knew .  
I look and ask "who he was" .

He said "his name was Sai

He ask me what my name was I said "Aaron cross it a pleasure to meet you" .

He said what "will your nickname be I got to think about It for a minute".

I know he would say some thing like that cause if you ever pay attenion to the manga and anime he has problem with social skills and he all way reading about them in the libray .  
So kakashi said,

"well it about time to report to the hokage to get the mission she has especially assigned for us to do".

So we ran there we walk into the buliding to then we knock on the door to the hokage's office she said come we walk In .

Kakashi said "you called for us" .

She look at us and  
said "ah yes the mission right this will be your first A + rank mission sense you came back from the sand village" .

"What the mission granny tsunade naruto interrupted" .

"I was getting that part naruto the mission is this you will meet as the person at place of meeting and escort him or her it a very inportant daimayo that has a bounty on his head there willing to 8x the contract if no harm has happen even a time scratch will make the contract fail any question ... No good you will be leaving tomorrow at 4:30 A.M. You dismissed" .

We left kakashi came up to and said it's time train meet a train field no.12 . I said "  
all right then I'll be there  
so I walk to my house grabbed myself a dumping then head out . I got there in five minute Kakashi was there all ready .

I was surprise I said "your early ".

He said "I can be on time every once in a while" .

So what am I learning today i ask .

He look at me and said "if you can learn how to ampife your weapons with your charka you be to cut through any metal but there only on caught The sharper weapon all way when so you all way want to to have the sharp weapon let begin first focus your charka then a ampife your chakra through it and throw that rock over there"

. I said "ok " and started to focus.

Then I threw it at the rock and it when right through it . Kakashi said "great job" .

Then he said " your ready to chidori I will teach it to you tomorrow I have some where to be"

. So after I went to my house and rest for the of the day .

it turn out i was put into a genjutsu because when i got out of it was only 10:30 at night which was odd but my question was who was the caster i must figure it out who and why the person was after me .

other wise i am going to suffer .

Chapter 5 vacation and the first appearance Aaron P.O.V (Next morning )

I woke up really tired and not feeling well I got out of bed and put on my gear it was 6:30 am I walk out of my room by the time I got to the door Sakura said "were are you going "?

I turn around and said to my mission and to train

she look at me and said" to day is are day off silly why don't you go back to bed "

I look at her and said" I naturally don't sleep that why I need medicine to sleep "

She said "oh I can help with that I'll will make some herbal remedy sleep pills that should help I mean your talking to the one who learned from the best medical Corp teacher to ever live "

She then went to her room that she slept in she came out with a scroll and summon the materials for the cost of a drop of blood then started to make it .

She said "here take this and you will able to sleep"

I took and swallow the pill I said "thank"

I went to my room in five minutes I was out cold .

I woke up at about 8 hours later I walk into the kitchen and saw Sakura making dumplings for me and her I walk over to her .

she then said "good morning Aaron how did you sleep"

I said "it work like a charm" .

She had a smile on her face with a tint of pink .

She brought the food over to me .

She look at me and said "do want to go with me to see Sai in the library "

I said "sure "

I look at her and said "I want to know more about sasuke uchiha "

She look at me and and said "that for another time I rather not discussion it "

I said "it bring back painful memories".

She look at me with sadden eyes . I knew this was painful for her so I drop it .

So after breakfast we went to the library I walk in to see there lots books on different justsu .

We walk over to the table were Sai was at Sakura came up to him Sai cover the tiles of the books he was reading wouldn't blame him . I walk up slowly . He look up embarrassed .

I look at him and said "don't worry I'm on your side my Aaron Cross what yours" .

He look at me he said" sai is my name" . I look over and saw a drawing pad said "do you like art" ?

He look at me and said "yes I do like art ".

"Did you I know I some what of artist myself actually I used to draw a lot when I was younger " i said in friendly manner . He had a smirk on his face .

I ask "may I see some of your drawings ".

He look up at me and said "here be very careful of it" .

he hand the note pad .

I started looking through it.

I said "this amazing could teach me some of your skill I would love to learn" .

He look at he said " maybe next we meet I need to be some where important right now sorry that I can't teach you right now "

I look at him and bowed to him to show I respect him . He walk away .

Sakura look at me and said "I think you a have a new best friend now " .

I look at her and said "true " .

"Well if you want go meet with some of the other we can" she said

I said "I sure".

We were walking down the street when I noticed someone was following us I kept it to myself .  
We got to the hot springs were everybody was at.

I walk in I saw Ino changing and hinata in the hot spring bathing .

Sakura told me "the only rule was when your bathing you dont stare" .  
even those I was the only guy with three girls around me it was Ino Sakura and hinata I was sitting in the hot spring when Ino ask me" do I look attractive to you"

Blood started to come out of my nose . I said" yes your very attractive all of you are. " Ino and sakura blush hinata fainted from probably the comment I made well she was already nerves so I would not blame her.

I got up all of see of them saw my pride because my towel fell off in the water I felt so embarrassed I turn complete red I grab the towel and booked it out of there I got my house I open the door all the light were turn off .

I tried turn on the light but nothing happen I saw candle lit I walk In and saw a person in a black robe with his hood on .

His Eyes were spilling out with hatred and murder intent .

He said to me "do you know who im Isaiah" .

I look at him and said "there no fucking way your not real you were created in my head it not fucking possible" .

"Oh but it is Isaiah what was the first universe did you put me in it was this one so I'm part of it " he said with Manianac crackle and a demonic voice .

So your the one who been casting genjustu on me gary hex I said .

"Of course I'm the one doing it "  
He said .

"Then why are you here are"?going to kill me Gary"? I said .

"No I'm just here to warn you about the future event" he said .

"That funny coming from your mouth Gary your complete evil why should I trust your word" ? I said sarcastically .

believe Me or don't believe me who really gives a shit for example do you see Onimaru or any of the other charcter that you made up here in this verse " ? Said Gary .

I said " no ".

"Well I have to go I will see you in a week or too so don't get your self killed and by the way dont trust the cherry blossom who is good " he said as he teleported a way from me .

I said "wait" but he was already gone.

I thought for minute ( what the fuck does he mean by that )

I sat there for a minute thinking about what he said after I was done thinking about that I decided to go to my room and rest for a minute and watch tv . while I was watching tv I started to bleed black blood which only meant one the thing I have the kiagekyo it was my bloodline trait I activated it first stage out of the four states I pass out because of the tremendous pain I was having .

Aaron P.O.V. ( The next mourning)

I got up went to the bathroom and look in the mirror my eye color turn purple . Which was the process of the kiagekyo I just could not wait to test it out in battle so I put on my gear and walk out to go see kakashi for are mission to day which I forgot to mention because Sakura told me in the hot spring so I ran to the hokage building to ask were kakashi was at .

She look at me and said " he's at the bridge waiting for you " . Then she went back to her work .

I walk out and went there

I saw kakashi at bridge with naruto and Sakura

I walk up to and said "what up"

Sakura look at me surpised and said "what the heck happen to your eye color there purple now".

"It my bloodline trait I activated it last night when I was training late" I said with a smirk on my face .

Kakashi look at me very curious of what the power of what it was  
After studying it for a minute he said some thing "it must be like the sharigan or byukagan by my guess have you test it out yet "

I look back and said "nope"

Naruto said "well this is pretty cool we have another person who has some thing like the sharigan "

I look at him I started to bleed black blood out of my eyes the pain was like being stabbed over and Over again I drop to my knees with on hand on my left eye and my right hand on the ground to hold me up I started to yelled "FUCK AAAARRGGHHH" ! before every thing went black .


	2. Chapter 5 Going To Hell

chapter 5 going to hell

I woke up in a hospital by looks of it

I said "were am I "

No one responded

I said it again

Still no response

I thought to myself ( fuck it let see if I can get out of the bed )

I tried to get up I was strap down as if I was a lab rat .

Someone walk in

The person was wearing a Anbu mask

There voice was cloaked then another one Walk in  
He was the only one not wearing a mask by the look of it , it was danzo the village elder .

I said "what the fuck do you want with me "

He look at me and said while sighing were "running a couple of test on you to see if your stable "

"What kinda of fucking test " I said angered

"Sorry for the inconvenience the chakra your put out is like a ticking time bomb so we had to strap you down so you weren't a threat to villager's of this village "he said composed and Calm .

"When can I leave " I ask

Danzo look at me and your condition "Is rather fragile so you won't be leaving any time soon" .

"Well fuck with you let out of this GOD DAMN prison or I will kill you all" I said angrily

"Those cuff on you're wrist  
won't break because there in your chakra network and if you try to break them you will never be able to use justus ever again". He With a chuckle

I said "fuck you and go to hell you stupid sadistic fucking bastard ".  
I then spit on his face

He wipe it off and said "to one of the guard send him to the ward you will regret that "

That was the last thing i heard before everything went black

Two hours later Sakura P.O.V

"Do think it was neccesary to send aaron to ward" I said to the leader of the ward

"Who the fuck are you to question my orders bitch " he said with angrier

I felt a stinging pain before I hit the ground

He look at me and said "you forget your place slut ass bitch we have your son so say something like that again and we will kill him you understand you fucking whore "

I nodded and started to get up I felt a warm liquid on my cheek blood

Who told you can stand up fucker he said as drop kick across the room I started to coffed up blood .

If I did any thing he would kill my son .

He walk up to me and grabed me by my neck and startled to unzipped my jacket he whispered In my ear " or should I rape you so you could have another child so the other one will die hmm that sound good to me what about you hmm "

I started say something before I was interupted "shut the fuck up slut I was not asking" he said as he push hard on my throat

He took a kunai out and started to strip my clothes . As I tried to say something he just push harder on me

Aaron cross p.o.v

When I woke up I was in a cell with two highly armed guards on both side of the door way . I look at him and said "Where am I "

One of them said "SHUT UP "

I said "when can I leave "

The same one said "SHUT UP"

I look at my surrounding I try to activated my Kiagekyo which I did I look at them in the eyes "let me out now" I said

They said "sure thing master" both said at the time

I walk out the cell and said "give me clothes and armor and do me a favor disappear and anybody ask tell them one of the guards went on the bathroom break "

They said "yes master and started to stripped down I put on the gear they gave and i walk right out I start to use my ablitity so I could sense charka and draw map out in my head of the prison so I could get out of this hell out of here .

I started to walk down intell Gary pop up

And said "nice manupalting those guard with your ability now I could tell something in the future event you could do two thing escape or save Sakura from the rape she having right now "

"Were is she" I said

"In the control room" he said with a grin

"Well I will go save her" I said  
He look at me and said ether way you get out of here but there a risk which I not allowed tell about yet I will see you later " he disappear

I thought (figures )

I started to that way intell I saw open the door and saw a man on top of her fucking her

I startled to be in raged by this activating my beta Kiagekyo

I used raigeki which is the dark form of chidori .

Ran up to him and put my fist right through him and whisper in his ear " burn in hell you sadistic raping bastard "

I pull my fist out .

Then snap his neck .

I saw Sakura laying there naked she said "don't fucking look ". While she was crying

I turn my head and threw my Trent coat .

I said" take this "

She put it on an zip it up .

We both escape back my house .

She was In the room I lend her she was sobbing .

I slowly open the door she was in the corner balled up.

I walk up to her and try to put my hand on her.

she move away from Me I would not blame her .

"What exactly happened "? I said

She look up then put her head down.

she said" I don't want to talk about"

I look at her

I said" you can trust me "

She look up .

And said "if I tell you someone very important will be brutally murder"

as she was sobbing .

"Well who is it " i said

I try to comforted her .

"Now that you killed the ward leader more like he will be killed "  
she said .

While crying even more .

I said "is there anything I can do to save him ".

"That would be suicide for you your inexperience in fighting top rank jonin and chunnin from the sound village ". She said with more depressed .

"Hold on" what the hell are the sound doing in are village with a prison"?

I said as a question .

"There in a secretecy because of a top secret Anbu project " she said

"You have not answer my question " I said

"What question " she said with a confused

I said "the one about the person you care some much about ".

"It my two year old son Gray" she said

"You have a son " I said surprised

"Yes it sasuke son " she said

"When did this happen " I said

" Two month before he left "  
She said .

"So that why it so painful to talk about him " I said with consern in my voice .

"Yep that why ". She said .

"Then I'm going to have to save him" I said with pride in my voice

"But it suicide" . She said concerned

"You really under estimated the cross clan" I said with pride .

(Three days later time skip)

Sakura P.O.V

I was to the village gate when I saw Aaron walking back holding my son stumbling to the gate.

He was very bloody around his chest and his arms . he fell to the ground . I ran to my son and grabbed my son to teleport him my house. I teleported back and took Aaron to the hospital

Aaron P.O.V.

(8 hour time skip0

I woke up in the hospital. I saw Sakura sleeping in the chair across from me. She had a smile of joy on her face. So got my clothes on left a note next to her and went to my house.

I open the door to my house and went the hen to get something to eat .

As I open the fridge. I look over and saw Gary lean against the counter eating my apples .

I look at him and said " what do you want "

He said "nothing in particular I want to congrats on your first conflict and how you solve the problem, I wonder how you will deal with the next one"?

I ask him "what he meant".

but he had already disappeared .

After this I decide to go to bed because it was already 10:00 P.M


	3. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 High Priest of Jashin, sewed bag of worms

(One month time skip)

Aaron P.O.V

I was with kakashi sensei, training my ability to it fullest content. I learned healing jutsu from Sakura. Shadows clone justu from Naruto. Kakashi was right now teaching me the rasengan .I almost perfected it intill a couple of chuunin and a jonin came . it was Shikamaru ,Choji and Ino . also Asuma .

Asuma said to kakashi "Akatsuki have a arrived in our village border".

I said "I had to go".

So I left I got to were the Akatsuki were at I look a them and a said "so you're the zombie twins".

Kakuzu said "this kid annoying what should we do with him I could use another heart to my collection"?

Hidan said " I don't give a shit what you with just let have some fun with him" . he said with a sadistic smirk and a vindictive laugh .

(As long a I don't get cut by hidan should be fine) I thought this.

I look at both of them and said "your both a joke".

You're a cocky little bastard aren't you he said as charge at me . I weaved hand signs for fire style great fireball

Hidan said "shit"

Kakuzu grabbed him before he got hit .

Kakuzu said "how fucking stupid are you hidan "

While they were argueing to take to my advanged

I weave sigh for my bloodline ability for juton enternal darkness the could not see me so

I hit hidan with my raigeki senbon hashira .

It did not kill him so I dispelled the jutsu .

Kakuzu said "maybe this kid heart is worth something".

Hidan ran at me slashing down with a his scythe I block with my katana his blade was two inches from my face.

I knee him the balls and he drop but got up . he slash up up as he got up . I dodge with ease . hidan charge again with the same attack "I thought he never learns "

I slash upword and cutting off his forearm

He said "you little prick".

Back up had a arrived it was shikamaru team and kakashi

"Kakashi said wow im inpressed you were able to hold off the akatsuki by yourself Aaron".

"You must underestimate me kakashi sensei". I said

Hidan attack asuma cutting him and a his curse killing him. The akatsuki left and we went to asuma before he died . there was a furneal I tend to it .

Please review jake out


End file.
